Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers
by Anime PJ
Summary: Percival Travis is host to the Darkness. A year after awakening it after the death of his family, Percival has to deal with a police girl, Nazis, insane priests and ancient rivalries. Will Percival survive the onslaught of shit coming his way? Or will all of the danger he's put in catch up to him? Seras/OC. Slow updates - be patient.
1. Prologue

**I need to stop watching new stuff, it's giving me even more ideas. I've been getting into _Hellsing_ quite a bit recently, and this just sort of popped into my head. But wait, which version of _Hellsing_ is this going to be based on? The manga and _Hellsing Ultimate_ , of course, since it is by far the superior story. This is going to be a Seras/OC story, so sorry Pip fans, but he ain't getting with Seras in this.**

 **I'd like to give a shout-out to Mr Beaver Buttington for helping me make some of the decisions regarding this fic. He's the one who advised me to make The Darkness more powerful than it was in the games (though it is plenty powerful in the comics, so some of its abilities from that will be showing up) so that it doesn't fall behind some of the more OP characters in _Hellsing_. Thank you very much for your help!**

 **As I'm sure you've seen, this is going to be a crossover with _The Darkness_. The OC protagonist is going to be a human and the newest host of The Darkness. I've wanted to use _The Darkness_ for a crossover for quite some time, but I've never been able to decide what to cross it over with and this just seemed like the perfect opportunity to do it. So prepare for some badass fight scenes and a whole lot of blood. I'm also taking that thing from the games where the protagonist, Jackie Estacado, narrates between chapters of the video games, though the rest will be in the third person.**

 **This is set in the present day rather than 1999 because if I'd set it when canon actually takes place I would have fucked up by referencing things that hadn't even been thought of yet.**

 **With all that official bullshit out of the way, we can begin!**

 _ **Edit: I've gone back and redone this to go into more detail on what goes through Percy's mind, put more detail into the Vampires' death scene, stuff like that. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Prologue: The Darkness in Percival Travis

 **You know … it's _amazing_ just how quickly life can change. The way things can go from all fine and dandy one minute but then turn completely psychotic and out of control the next. It happens to everyone at one point or another in their lives, but not quite like it happened to me, I can assure you. My name is Percival Travis but I prefer to be called Percy. I was a fairly normal eighteen year old guy without a care in the world.**

 **But then those _fucking_ Vampires came along …**

 **It was a completely ordinary night on the night they came, nothing extraordinary about it whatsoever. But these undead freaks came along and made the life of my family hell. Made _my_ life hell. The main difference between the two is that my hell carried on, whereas my family were given the mercy of it ending. At least I hope it ended … But back on topic; it started as a normal night. We ate dinner, watched TV, and were getting ready to settle into bed for the night. Me, my mum, my dad and my little brother.**

 **That was the night my family died. It was also the night _I_ died. And, most importantly, it was the night that something deep within me awakened …**

* * *

The house was completely ordinary by all standards. There were pleasant carpets, nicely coloured wallpaper, and the photographs of the family were shown on every wall. It was the home of your average, everyday happy family. All of whom were currently sitting in the living room watching a film on the television that the mother of the family had picked out.

The family consisted of two adults, well into their forties, and two teenagers, one eighteen and the other fifteen. The mother seemed to be the only one who was truly enjoying the film, which was called _New Moon._

Our story, however, focuses on the older of the two siblings. He was tall and lean with a strong yet laid-back demeanour. He had raven hair, cut almost to the scalp at his own preference for short hair. His eyes were a blue that was pale and bright at the same time, appearing to look into the very soul of those who made direct eye-contact. He was not what one would call muscular, but he was not what one would call scrawny either; he had found a balance that he dubbed 'athletic'. This was Percival Travis.

"I can't believe you talked us into watching this shit, mum," the younger of the two brother said in irritation and disgust. "Since when do Vampires _sparkle,_ for fuck's sake?"

Percival – or Percy, as he liked to be called – had to agree. "Yeah, mum, he's got a point. And the acting is just fucking _horrible._ I hope they throw in shovel-face's death scene from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ to spice things up a bit."

As a horror fan, Percy felt personally insulted by the contents of these so-called 'Vampire' films, and in watching them had the strong urge to smash his head into the wall as many times as it took to knock the memory of said films out of his mind.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, boys, but we've got two more to go after this," their mother told them, clearly trying to suppress her laughter at their suddenly very pale faces.

"God damn it, mum," Percy groaned. "I really can't wait to move out. I won't have to deal with such shit TV."

He did not mean to sound mean or cruel or anything of the sort, but he really _did_ want to move out as soon as he could. It was not that he didn't love his family – indeed, he loved them more than he loved _anything –_ but he was eighteen years old and he wanted to start his life, get a head start so he would have a career. He just felt that he wouldn't be able to start his life properly if he was still living with his parents.

Percy's mother turned to her husband with a pout. "Honey, don't _you_ like the film I picked?" She spoke in a baby-like tone.

That was it. Game over. The two siblings knew what happened whenever she did this. All it took was that face and any resolve their father had simply disintegrated.

"Sorry, guys," their father said with a shrug. "Your mum's word is law."

And there it was. Percy and his brother slumped on the sofa as they continued to watch the abysmal TV. Neither of them were interested, and Percy's anger at the insult to Vampires they were watching only grew as the time went on. After a few more minutes of the abominable film, Percy finally spoke up again to voice his thoughts.

"This is just an insult to the whole concept of Vampires," he said. The contempt in his voice was clear for all of them to hear. "First of all, they should be _burning to death_ in the daylight, not _sparkling_! And why the _hell_ are they so nice and friendly? Vegetarian Vampires? More like _pussy_ Vampires! They're a _horror_ monster, for Christ's sake! They shouldn't be trying to fit in, creepily romancing seventeen year old girls. Hell, humans are their God damned _food source_! There should be blood flowing through the streets as they mercilessly rip people to shreds …"

"Very well said, young man," said a new voice from the doorway. It was a man in a leather jacket with blood-crimson eyes. He was applauding Percy's speech as all the while a hungry look was held in his unnaturally coloured eyes. "I agree wholeheartedly. Vampires are creatures of death, destruction, oh _beautiful_ blood-lust!" He laughed to himself. "Tell me, are you a virgin, boy?" he asked, addressing Percy.

Percy, too lost in confusion to question what was happening, nodded.

"Well it's just rotten luck we don't have a woman in our party, isn't it?" The red-eyed man seemed to be speaking to himself more than he was speaking to them. "Too bad. I think you'd have enjoyed joining us."

"Wh-who the _hell_ are _you_?" the younger of the two siblings demanded, his voice clouded with both fear and anger. In fact, the whole family was looking at them with their faces covered in these emotions.

"Well, first of all, it's not just _me_ ," the man said, chuckling. He moved towards the door and raised his voice. " _Boys_! Get your arses in here! There ain't many of 'em, but they're make for a good dessert after all those other families!" Into the house stepped four other men, each of them possessing the same crimson eyes that their apparent leader sported. They all looked hungry, licking their lips in anticipation … lips that were red with blood … blood that happened to be dripping down their chins … Their leader looked at Percy and smiled sickly. "You brought up some pretty good points about _this_ pile of wank," he said, emphasising his point by punching a hole in the still blaring TV. "Some very good points indeed, young sir. I mean, who the hell would watch this shit and enjoy it? Fucking idiots, that's who! Do you lot want to see what a _real_ Vampire looks like?" His smile widened and his teeth became glistening fangs. "Just sit back and enjoy the show!" He laughed. "Good food, good meat, good God, _let's eat_!"

And then all hell broke loose. The four – who Percy no longer had any doubt were Vampires – leapt upon the terrified family. The first one to die was Percy's little brother: His arm was grabbed by one of the Vampires, who then proceeded to rip it off and lick the blood off of the severed end. His brother's screams of pain would haunt Percy's nightmares forever. Thankfully, it was all put to an end very soon after that, with Percy's brother being decapitated by one of the other Vampires.

His parents were toyed with before they died. One of the two Vampires held Percy's father still as the other groped and grabbed at the most sensitive parts of Percy's mother, licking up and down her neck in an almost sensual manner. No rape was performed that night, however, and soon enough the Vampires grew tired of their game, simply biting into the necks of their victims and draining them dry of their blood.

As all this was going on, Percy was trying to fight. The ringleader of the Vampires was laughing as Percy threw punches at him, determined to land at least one, not oblivious to what was happening to his family but too panicked and angry to acknowledge it at the time. The ringleader laughed and dodged, laughed and dodged, laughed and dodged, before finally ending Percy's tirade of failed punches by grabbing his fist tightly, squeezing it so that Percy could hear the bones crack and snap in his hand.

Percival Travis began to yell out in pain.

"You've got guts, kid, I'll give you that," said the Vampire. He grinned cruelly at Percy. "Do you want to see what they look like?" He threw his own punch right at Percy's stomach, piercing flesh and allowing a fountain of blood to flow out of Percy, who was now screaming silently due to the intense pain. The ringleader pulled his fist out of Percy's stomach, pulling out a pile of intestines with it and revealing a large bleeding hole in Percy's stomach. The ringleader held the intestines up so that his victim could see them. "You see, they're quite good." He laughed louder than he had yet, dropping the guts to the floor as he practically howled I hysterics.

Percy fell to the floor, his lips drawn back from his teeth as he silently yelled out in pain. He was dying, he knew. His mind was clouded with the pain and he could think of little else. But there was one thing he did not know, could _never_ have known.

Something inside him did not want him to die …

" _ **Embrace the Darkness, Percival Travis,"**_ a demonic-sounding voice hissed inside Percy's mind. It immediately terrified him but something about it felt strangely natural … _**"I'm right here, Percival. I've**_ **always** ** _been right here. Now embrace The Darkness, and I'll avenge your family. Embrace The Darkness, and these Vampires will no longer exist. Embrace The Darkness, Percival, and let me out. Release me and I can rip them apart. Rip them apart! RIP THEM APART! EMBRACE THE DARKNESS!"_**

Percival Travis smiled, closed his eyes, and let go of everything. Somewhere deep inside him a barrier he did not even know was there lowered. Something ancient, something _evil_ , awakened within him.

Percy was in some kind of void between consciousness and unconsciousness, seeing but not at all in control of what was happening around him. He was standing again. The ringleader's face was filled with disbelief and … fear? No, it couldn't be, not a chance … There was a strange feeling around the shoulder area, and suddenly there were two shapes … no, not shapes, _creatures._ They looked like big black snakes with spikes arranged around their bodies, and their eyes glowed even redder than the Vampires'. The two Serpent Heads hissed at each other, then turned to the Vampires, who had all stopped their feast and were now staring at Percy with a mix of fear, confusion and curiosity.

A black tendril that appeared to be made from the shadows themselves suddenly sprouted from Percy's back, grabbing the leg of one of the Vampires and pulling it towards him. Before any of them knew what was happening, the tendril hoisted the Vampire into the air, leaving him dangling upside down, and one of the Serpent heads stretched out, opened its mouth, which was full of razor-sharp fangs, and brought its head down, biting into the Vampire crotch first and dragging down to his head, completely severing the two halves of his body from each other. The Serpent head then dug its teeth into the left half of the Vampire's corpse, ripping out and swallowing its heart. The remains of the Vampire then dissolved into nothing but ashes.

One of the other Vampires tried charging, but all that he accomplished was giving the Serpent Head easier access to him. Due to his poor skills and defence, one of the Serpent Heads managed to pierce into his body directly, simply bursting out of the other side with the Vampire's heart in its mouth. It swallowed and the Vampire became dust.

As this happened another of the Vampires was simply decapitated as the other Serpent Head slithered through the air and bit directly through his neck, spraying his blood all around the area where he was standing. His heart was eaten afterwards.

Two of the tendrils grabbed one of the two remaining Vampires, this one attempting to flee. One tendril grabbed a leg, the other grabbed an arm. The Vampire was lifted into the air, thrashing, and the tendril pulled. The Vampire screamed in pain as the bottom and top halves of his body were slowly torn from each other, allowing a mass of guts to fall from the squealing monster. His top half was still alive, but not for long. One of the Serpent Heads, having finished its previous slaughter, dug in through the stomach area and devoured the fallen Vampire's heart.

The ringleader stood there, stunned, terrified. "W-what the fuck _are_ you!?" he cried out as he stepped backwards, looking around in horror at the dissolving corpses of his fallen kin. "Y-you stay the fuck _away from me!_ " He tried to make a run for it, but two tendrils grabbed his legs. He was dragged onto the floor and then right over to Percy. Percy's eyes were glazed, his expression impassive, his stomach still a bloody mess with a hole in it. The Serpent Heads stared down at the Vampire maliciously, hissing at him, seeming to laugh. The helpless Vampire barely had time to scream before one of the Serpent Heads forced its way into his mouth, tearing the skin and making blood flow. Eventually it came back out again, a heart clutched in its mouth, and the Vampire's now still body turned to dust.

The Serpent Heads fought over the heart, tearing it in half before both swallowed a piece of it.

A black ooze began to form around the wound on Percy's stomach, spreading over it in a sort of crawl. When the entire thing was covered the ooze seemed to vanish, leaving perfectly healed skin in its place. Percy could hardly believe it. He could hardly believe _any_ of it. And so he did the only thing that a normal person could do given the circumstances.

He passed out from the shock of it all.

* * *

Percy was half awake when he began to get his hearing back. His consciousness had begun to return after the distinct feeling of being dropped to the floor had overcome him. He did not yet have the strength to move but he could feel it all slowly returning … along with the memories of what had occurred in his house that night. He was horrified, but the sound of the voices spiked his curiosity.

"Alucard, what is the meaning of this?" said a voice that distinctly belonged to a woman. Her voice indicated that she was of the higher class. She sounded annoyed at something. "Why have you brought this civilian to me?"

"This 'civilian' killed the Vampires you sent me to eliminate, Master," said a man's voice. His voice was rough and had a hint of American accent to it. His voice betrayed none of his emotions.

"What do you mean?" the woman asked. There was the distinct sound of a lighter and the woman inhaled deeply, indicating to Percy that she was smoking. The smell of expensive tobacco confirmed this. "Is he a member of Iscariot?" Her voice took a tone of anger and Percy had to wonder who 'Iscariot' were.

"Nothing of the sort, Master," the man said. "He would appear to be an average, pathetic little excuse for a human. But then again, appearances can be deceiving, can't they?"

"Explain."

Percy's sight was returning to him slowly, and he could now see the blurred outlines of what appeared to be an office. There was a desk in front of the place where he lay, and there were two figures. One appeared to be wearing a lot of red and the other seemed to have white hair and wore green. Percy was unable to determine much else due to his currently blurry vision.

"This boy is the newest host to The Darkness," the man said. "Which, in case you were unaware, is the exact opposite of the creature that Iscariot has in their possession."

"You mean to tell me that this man carries a creature that can combat The Angelus?" the woman asked. There was a tone of surprise in her voice but she sounded just as serious as ever.

"Yes, Master," the man said. "I saw him from just outside the house the Vampires were in. I watched as The Darkness awakened in him for the first time, and he slaughtered those who murdered his family. Such a noble first act for a creature of pure darkness." The man chuckled. "I brought him to you, Master, because while I am all you will ever need to destroy Vampires, I thought you may need something more … _appropriate_ to combat The Angelus. Only in the case that we found ourselves in direct conflict with Iscariot, of course." He chuckled again. Percy thought it sounded quite sadistic.

His sight had mostly returned to him now. The man was an imposing fellow, to be sure. He was tall and he wore a large red coat with a matching fedora that had a wide, floppy brim. He wore a pair of circular orange-tinted glasses, so Percy could not tell what colour his eyes were. His complexion was pale. Beneath the coat he wore what appeared to be a Victorian-era charcoal suit. His hair was long and black as the night itself, emerging only from the back of his hat.

The woman sat behind the desk had a creamy-brown skin tone, blue eyes covered by white-rimmed round spectacles, and long platinum blonde hair that curled slightly at the end. She would appear to be quite tall, not that Percy could tell since she was sitting behind a desk, and she wore a green business suit complete with a blue Ascot.

The woman took a puff on an expensive-looking cigar. "Will he cooperate?" she asked. She seemed cautiously pleased about something.

"I believe so," the man said. He had a grin on his face that Percy found terrified him a little. "As I have said, it appears he has only awakened his power tonight. That and the fact that Vampires just killed his family before his very eyes should make him more than happy to hunt for you, Master."

Percy swallowed and finally plucked up the courage to say something. He sat up, drawing the eyes of the two to him, making him more nervous about the situation.

"W-where am I?" he asked, cursing mentally as more of his fear and confusion made it into his voice than he wanted. Nevertheless, he continued, "W-what happened to me? I … I had no control … what the hell _was_ that thing?"

"What is your name?" the woman asked him. Her tone remained serious, but there was a slight note of gentleness to it. Percy correctly assumed she was doing it on purpose because of his current shaken state.

"P-Percival Travis," Percy said, his tone remaining shaky. The man in red rolled his eyes.

"Well, Mr Travis, you are currently inside the headquarters of the Hellsing Organisation," the woman said. "We are an organisation that locates and eliminates supernatural threats to the Queen and the church, which mostly consists of Vampires. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the head of the organisation. And this is Alucard, our best agent. We have a proposition for you."

Percy stared in shock at her. In one night his family had died, some weird snake things had forced their way out of his shoulders and killed the fucking _Vampires_ that did it, and he was being offered a job at an organisation that hunts monsters. He didn't know what the hell was going on and at that point all he could to was listen to what this Sir Integra had to say and go from there.

This was the start of a very strange and terrifying journey for Percival Travis.

* * *

 **That was how it all started. I was having trouble believing it all at first, but after what happened to my family I was prepared to give anyone the benefit of the doubt … especially after what I had done to their murderers. Sir Integra's proposition was a job offer at its core, for a job where I would be hunting down and killing Vampires and other paranormal nasties. I accepted on the spot, didn't even need to think about it. If I could stop what had happened to my family from happening to anyone else then I was going to do my damnedest to make sure I did.**

 **I was assigned as the partner of Alucard – the big guy in the snazzy red suit – who as it turned out was a Vampire himself. The logic they used was that observing Alucard on the job would teach me how to do it more effectively. I got it down pretty quickly, to be fair, so that excuse wore a bit thin after a while. Personally, I think they just didn't want me sitting on my ass and doing nothing. They sent me out on a few lone jobs, too, but that pretty much proved my theory correct.**

 **The Darkness was a good partner to have, if more than a little terrifying. While it often whispered evil deeds in my ear, it never actually did anything I didn't want it to and it only killed what I wanted it to kill. The fact that it ate hearts to gain power made me uncomfortable at first, but I got used to that pretty quickly, too. It created my two guns – _Sweet_ and _Shady_ – out of the shadows itself and the bullets were enhanced from normal bullets so they could kill Vampires and other supernatural monstrosities. These, among other abilities, made me much more effective at killing Vampires as The Darkness could kill pretty much anything it wanted to; there were exceptions depending on strength, of course, there's no way it would find killing Alucard anywhere _near_ as easy as it did killing the weaklings we came across on most jobs.**

 **My first year at Hellsing was uneventful as they come. I hunted down some Vampires and got used to fighting with The Darkness, but that was about it. It was early into my second year – when I was nineteen – that shit started to hit the fan. That was the year I encountered my opposite, The Angelus. It was also the year that one of the best things, on reflection, that had ever happened to me occurred: Alucard got himself a Fledgeling, a young woman of my age who worked as a police officer.**

 **But from there everything just got fucked up.**

* * *

 **And that's the prologue! What do you think? Was it good? Could I improve it in any way? Please give me some feedback, because I really want to do this right.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers!**

 **I apologise if this is slightly different to the version of the manga you've read. I'm writing this while referring to the version posted on mangafox, and the manga on there is translated slightly differently to the officially released versions (at least from what I've noticed).**

 **Now, with that out of the way, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Normal Day Working for Hellsing**

 **So, after working for the Hellsing Organisation for a year, I'd gotten quite use to the job. I'd learned quite a bit about what to do with the Darkness, too. One of my personal favourites is the ability to create things out of the shadows, like guns and wings and stuff.**

 **So, me and Alucard, who I'd been saddled with because Sir Integra didn't want me just sitting about until the Angelus, my rival, came about, were sent on a pretty routine job. Single Vampire, small village, a lot of Ghouls. A pretty basic situation, if a tad grimmer than usual.**

 **And we made the mistake of thinking it would stay that way.**

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

"This is Hellsing here, this is Hellsing here," came a voice over the radio as two figures stood motionless at the top of a hill. "Alucard, Travis, report on situation."

One of the figures was a nineteen-year old man by the name of Percival Travis. He had incredibly short raven hair, piercing blue eyes and a hard facial expression. His attire consisted of a black trench-coat, an equally black dress-shirt, loose fitting tracksuit-bottoms and a pair of combat boots. The only thing that would make him stand out as anything more or less than normal were the two black, oozy serpents with blood-red eyes that were protruding from his shoulders, waving around in the air as though slithering. "Alucard's just making lovey dovey eyes at the moon," he said into the radio. Despite his hard expression, Percival was a rather humorous man in nature.

"Stay alert there, Alucard," the man over the radio said. "We're depending on you two."

"I know," Alucard said, "and yet it's just so beautiful tonight." Alucard was a tall, lanky, imposing man. His outfit was made up of a huge red overcoat and a matching fedora that covered his deathly black hair. He wore round, orange tinted shades that had goggle edges, perfectly hiding the blood-red eyes that lay beneath. The rest of his clothes made up a Victorian-style suit.

"I can't say I disagree," Percival said as he basked in the moonlight. "The lack of sunlight is absolute _heaven_ to me." The darkness of the night did, indeed, bring pleasure to Percival, mostly due to the fact that his Darkness powers did not function when exposed to light. Well, moonlight didn't seem to count, but any other kind of light and he was practically useless.

The town they were in, Cheddar, was experiencing some Vampire trouble. It began on Wednesday the 14th of June, when a lone priest arrived at the village's church. He was a truly bizarre priest, there was no doubt about that. He rarely appeared outside during the day and restricted himself to the darkness of the church, and on those rare occasions when he did it was on extremely overcast days. He was always shrouded in his dark, hooded cloak whenever he ventured out during the day. He simply seemed to have a hatred for the sunlight, in any form.

And then, a week after his arrival, the first incident had occurred.

A teenage boy, sent into the neighbouring village on business of some sort, vanished. And that was by no means the end of it. Over the next ten days, a search for the boy took place, and ten more villagers disappeared. The villagers became paralysed with fear, each terrified that they would be next. That is until one young man managed to escape his would-be murderer, and revealed his identity to the police. At first it had been too dark for the man to see the murderer, but as the killer stepped into the moonlight the priest was revealed, his mouth still dripping with the blood of his latest victim.

The villagers and police all wanted answers, and almost immediately stormed his church. Unfortunately they chose a time far too late in the day to be of any advantage to them. Night rapidly approached and as the police entered the church, and opened fire on the priest who refused to surrender, they found themselves drained of their blood by the hungry Vampire.

Which brings us to two days after the whole thing, the 5th of July, as Alucard and Percival were heading into the village.

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

Outside of Cheddar was hectic. There was yellow police tape sanctioning off the entire town to maintain the safety of the public. There were several police tents set up at certain roads out of town, each being accompanied by an almost excessive amount of armed policemen and women. Approaching one such tent was Sir Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing. She was a tall woman, almost to the point of being lanky, with long silver hair that curled slightly at the bottom. Her green suit and blue ascot were being covered by a large, brown trench-coat, and she wore wire-rimmed glasses over her blue eyes.

"Sir Integra Hellsing!" one of the armoured policemen called when he saw her. "We've been waiting for you."

"Where's the officer in charge here?" she asked in her business tone. She had the kind of voice that indicated her no-nonsense attitude perfectly.

The officer lead her to the tent and bowed his head as she approached it. "We're currently out of any ideas," he told her. "Please step in." Sir Integra entered the tent and was greeted by a man in a suit, surrounded by armed and armoured police officers. He looked noticeably shocked upon seeing her.

"You... you're Sir Integra Hellsing?" he asked. The sweat from the stress of the situation was visibly flowing down his face. "What's going on in this village?"

"You needn't worry anymore," she told him, a smirk on her face. As much as she liked keeping up her serious attitude, it was always amusing to encounter people with no knowledge of these situations. "From now on, this will be under the jurisdiction of Hellsing."

"A few hours ago all communication with the team we sent out was terminated," the man in the suit said, confusion about the situation clear in his voice, "yet we still saw images of people on one of our cameras. Why?"

"They're known as Ghouls," Sir Integra told him. "Everyone you see in that village is a Ghoul."

"...What in the world is going on?" the man asked as he processed what she said. "I don't get you..."

"Those shadows you saw... when the blood of the unchaste is drawn for nourishment, they become subservient to their demonic master... Ghouls," Sir Integra explained to him, as if he were an idiot. "Most have met such a fate. I must safely assume that Vampires are present in that village."

"VAMPIRES!?" the man in the suit asked in a rather loud, disbelieving tone. "Are you saying that there's Vampires there?"

"Yes," Sir Integra confirmed without missing a beat.

"How is that even fucking possible!?" the man asked, trying to disregard the whole notion of it. "On what basis to I believe whatever rubbish you just told me?"

"It's an undeniable fact," Sir Integra told him calmly. "I don't give a damn if you believe me or not. Your job here is done. Pissants like you wouldn't understand it, anyway. And it's best if you didn't. We, the Royal Protestant Knights, are part of the Hellsing Organisation. We've been exterminating the impure living dead for centuries. If you haven't already realised the true reason for our formation... We were established to destroy all inhuman entities that dared threaten this great country of ours and its teachings." The smirk on her face was almost mocking him now. "Now, then - there's a Vampire in that village we must dispose of. Any further reinforcements of yours are likely... to become the Vampire's latest refreshment.

"Although Vampires can feed off of the impure, what they truly desire are pure, unspoiled virgins of the opposite sex. You see, it is only the chaste that allow them to reproduce... After the blood of a virgin has been sucked dry, the virgin will become a Vampire directly under the first Vampire's control, rather than simply another Ghoul. Nevertheless, both subsidiary Vampires and common Ghouls can be eliminated simply by destroying their master. That is our job." During all of this, she had lit a cigar and was puffing away on the rather expensive thing. All others in the room became silent, as she'd put too much thought into this for it to be anything but the truth. "Currently, we've sent out two of our Vampire exterminators. They're heading towards the village, and should be able to put an end to this in a matter of hours."

"What kind of men are these?" the man in the suit asked, having regained his composure after the shock of the situation wore off. "Are you sure they can do it?"

"They're names are Alucard and Percival Travis," Sir Integra told him. "Alucard, at least, should know about Vampires better than anyone. His specialty is Vampire extermination... and yes."

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

Seras Victoria was a rather attractive woman of nineteen. She was quite short, and broad-shouldered, but this did nothing to take away from her voluptuous figure. She had medium-length blonde hair, tied up at the back, and blue eyes. She wore a police uniform, as was required by her job. And she was terrified. All she could bring herself to do was run. That priest had killed everyone in town, the police included, and she'd seen him do so... It was inhuman, and all she could do was run, huffing and puffing, with her gun drawn. She would shoot him if she saw him again, she was determined of that much, but this whole thing was too unreal, too nightmarish. A cruel laughter from a familiar voice could be heard just ahead of her, and she saw the silhouettes of many people.

"Running is pointless," the laughing ringleader in the group of shadows said, his cruel voice mocking the police girl.

Seras pointed her handgun at the one laughing, knowing it to be the priest because she recognised the voice, and fired... many times. Then, in what felt like an instant, she was grabbed by the man she'd been shooting at, and he looked down at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Firing bullets won't have any effect," the priest said to her while wearing a wide, unnatural grin. "Vampires cannot be killed by guns!" His laughter while speaking rang through the air. Seras began sweating and shaking as she got a good look at the numerous others in the area, all of them once being police officers or citizens, and she recognised more than a few of them. "All of your comrades have become my servants! Why don't you join them? ...I just need a loyal slave. I wouldn't want to create a female Vampire with her own will. A girl of your age wouldn't still be a virgin, would she?" His cruel smile grew as an even more sadistic look appeared in his eyes. "First, I'll ravish you, then slowly drain your blood. You can be part of my army."

Seras was struggling in his grip, even more afraid now that she knew what awaited her should this... _thing_ get his way. She struggled and struggled, completing her defiance by yelling at the top of her lungs: "NOOO!" But it was all starting to look hopeless...

"You know, it's not nice to treat a woman like that," said a rather calm voice suddenly, making the eyes of both Seras and the priest widen. Wasn't everyone in town dead?

"Done yet?" asked another, rougher sounding voice with a slight American accent. The priest turned his head to see that, behind him, stood two people. These two people were Alucard and Percival. "Youngsters these days... You disgust me. I can't tell you apart from all the dirty, rotten, punk-ass trash bags on the sidewalks." Alucard spoke in a near unnoticable mocking tone towards the priest as his large, red coat flowed in the wind.

"What do you want?" the priest asked in a voice dripping with malice. "You a pair of lost rats or something?"

"Now, you see, that's just fucking rude," Percival said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Where did you learn your manners? The 'how to be an asshole' guidebook?" The priest and Seras both looked towards Percival as he spoke, their eyes widening as they saw the serpents he had attached to him.

 _ **"She**_ **reeeeeks _of innocence,"_** hissed a now-familiar voice in Percival's mind, referring to Seras. **_"Wouldn't you like to fix thaaaaat?"_**

 _Can you not be rapey while we're working, please?_ Percival asked it in his head. _I admit that your sadistic side is useful, just stop being so perverted and we'll get along even better._

"The name's Alucard," Alucard introduced himself. "My acquaintance here is Percival Travis. We're part of Hellsing's garbage disposal unit. Specialists in cleaning up subordinate trash like you."

"Specialists?" the priest asked. "What bloody fucking specialists? Are you trying to be funny?" He gave off a small, fake laugh before looking back at his army of Ghouls. "Kill 'em." And then the Ghouls opened fire, blowing chunks of flesh off of Alucard, while Percival did his best to avoid the bullets, thus only being hit a couple of times. How he avoided the bullets is what shocked everyone but Alucard. The shadows seemed to... converge on his back, creating some sort of set of shadow wings, which he then used to fly above the gunfire, only being hit on the way up.

"W-What...?" the priest stammered upon seeing what he did. Seras' eyes were wide, too, and for a moment she forgot about the situation she was in. "H-How are you doing that?" This combined with the serpents had him wondering exactly _what_ Percival was. He glanced at the bloody heap on the floor that had once been Alucard and laughed again. "Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Your friend went down without a problem, so why should I worry about you?"

"Give it a minute," Percival said with a smirk on his face. "I think you'll find it's a lot more complicated than you think it is." He was proved correct when Alucard's bloody remains... started laughing.

"Guns have no effect on me..." Alucard's voice came out of his rapidly healing body. "You cannot fell a Vampire with mere _guns!"_ His crimson eyes were revealed, as his glasses were blown off in the gunfire, and his teeth could now be seen clearly in his smile. They weren't so much teeth as they were fangs, at this point. "FUTILITY!" He made a hissing noise as he looked at the now-terrified priest. "That's if you were to use an _ordinary_ gun..." Alucard reached into his incredibly torn up coat, and slowly pulled out a rather large handgun, using his right arm to balance it, and holding it with his left.

Percival sighed. "I guess I'll be powering down for this one," he mumbled as he lowered from the sky. He landed and then dispelled his Shadow Wings, just standing back to watch Alucard eviscerate the enemy. He wasn't overly fond of when Alucard did everything. Mainly because the Darkness would have longer to build up its bloodlust, and it would pester him constantly to get him to kill someone. But Alucard was Alucard, and when he got like this, there was no stopping him. The Darkness let out a hiss of protest which was done out loud by the serpents, meaning everyone else could hear it, too.

Alucard got to work instantly, firing off round after round from his giant gun. He was blowing holes in the Ghouls' heads and their hearts, as this was the only way to kill them, spreading their blood and brains all over the place as a result. The priest, who was still holding onto Seras, at least had the good sense to look horrified.

"GOOD CHRIST!" the priest shouted at the top of his lungs as he witnessed the brutal slaughter of his Ghouls before him. Even Seras looked terrified as Alucard massacred the Ghouls around them, a sadistic smile on his face the entire time. "You... Why are you doing this...?" the priest asked, his terror showing clearly on his face. "Why is a Vampire helping mortal men?"

"If I were to let punks like you run around creating problems, I would be in trouble," Alucard answered as he stared at the priest calmly. "If an ignorant fool like yourself were to stir up more trouble than this... the destruction of mankind is a distinct possibility. I still have too many human reasons..." He spat out a bullet that had previously been stuck in his head. "...I can't allow that. _Now die!"_ Alucard raised his gun and began to aim again... only for the priest to pull Seras in front of himself as a human shield.

"Don't even move, either of you!" the priest demanded as he looked at both Alucard and Percival. "Hold it right there! She's the only one left, don't you want her alive? I'm not asking for much... just let me get out of her alive! I'll go wherever you want!"

Percival was at a loss. Under any other circumstances he could have flown around, used his Serpent Heads' detachment ability to get him from behind, or a whole assortment of things. But he wouldn't... _couldn't_ risk it here. If this crazy bastard saw him move, then this poor girl's life was over, and he didn't want any more casualties. Percival Travis was at a loss.

Alucard, however, had a plan.

"Lady!" he called out to Seras. "Are you a virgin?" This caused everyone, even Percival, to look at him in surprise.

"Alucard, are you...?" Percival began, only to be cut off by the priest.

"What... What the fuck are you saying?" the priest demanded, beginning to panic once again at what Alucard seemed to be doing.

"I just asked if you're a _virgin!"_ Alucard once again said to Seras. "Answer me!" Percival didn't even try to argue this time, because he, too, saw Alucard's logic given the current situation.

"What?" the priest asked, his fear completely filling him. "Uh... Fuck! Stop messing around!"

"GOD DAMN IT, ANSWER ME!" Alucard bellowed, his patience wearing thin. And that's when Seras cracked.

"Yes..." she answered, barely audible. "YES... I AM!" And that was all Alucard needed to hear. He already had his gun aimed at just the right spot, and he fired, directly through the right side of Seras' chest, and into the heart of the vampiric priest behind her, who coughed up blood as soon as the bullet went into him. He dropped Seras as Alucard approached, laughing the entire time, and plunged his outstretched hand directly into the priest's chest, said priest being reduced to dust soon afterwards.

"Well..." Percival said after the whole thing was done with. "...I think we're in deep shit when we return to Sir Integra." They both knew what Sir Integra was like. She was _not_ going to be happy about what Alucard had done here.

"She may not be happy, but she will have to understand," Alucard stated. "After all, isn't it Hellsing's goal to protect this country and its citizens from the supernatural?" They both turned to look at Seras, who was rapidly bleeding out on the floor. "I had to shoot his heart, so I shot through your liver. Unfortunately, as the wound is so large, you have virtually no chance of surviving. So?"

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

"Hey, they're back!" one of the many armoured men outside of the police lines exclaimed as he saw Alucard and Percival approaching them. Though, it seemed as though Alucard was carrying someone.

"Excellent, you two," Sir Integra said as they approached her. "What was the outcome?"

"Got rid of the priest," Alucard told her. "No survivors."

"What about the girl you're holding?" Sir Intergra asked him in confusion. "Isn't she a survivor?"

"...Not quite," Percival told her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, Alucard had to take some... drastic measures." The look Sir Integra gave them both told them one thing.

They had some _serious_ explaining to do.

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

 **Seras Victoria. I won't lie, at the time I was quite worried about how she'd turn out. We didn't want her gaining an insatiable blood lust and running about, did we? So I elected to keep a close eye on her after she'd joined us.**

 **But I, very quickly, came to realise that Seras might have been just what we needed: Someone who still had a moral compass. I disliked innocence dying, and would avoid it in anyway I could, but I wasn't exactly devastated by the casualties at this point. I'd come to accept the deaths as part of the job, as gruesome as that may sound. And that's not even mentioning the sadistic pleasure I got from killing Vampires...**

 **...I think I have the Darkness' influence to thank for that.**

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! I'm very enthusiastic about this, guys. There may not have been many changes, or that much action with the Darkness, but rest assured that it IS coming. I just need to get into the rhythm first. I know for a fact that the Darkness is going to get some action during Anderson's first appearance, so look forward to that.**

 **Next Chapter: First Job with the New Girl**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers! There isn't really much to say in the Author's Note, so I'm just gonna answer some reviews.**

 **GreenDo: Not just Integra; I describe Percival and Alucard twice, too. I'm not sure why, I just felt the need to since a year of time had passed since the prologue. 'Pissant' actually means something worthless or insignificant, so I was definitely using the right word. Darklings willbe in this, you can bet your ass.**

 **Akito the Overlord: Thank you very much, and here's the next chapter!**

 **DarkLord98: Well, I'm definitely going to be using some lines from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged.**

 **deltafrost: Thank you for pointing that out. I've gone back and fixed that.**

 **fcastrotero: Oh, don't worry about that. I'm planning on making the Darkness _much_ more powerful than it is in the games. I've never actually read the comic for The Darkness, so it's good that you're giving me this information, since I'd just be making the games' abilities more powerful otherwise. Thank you for the information on his abilities, and I'll be sure to put it to good use.**

 **And with that, let's get on with this!**

* * *

 **First Job with the New Girl**

 **So after that little blunder with Seras sort of dying, we took her newly vamped-up self to Hellsing, where she joined us. I'll admit that Sir Integra was _really_ pissed off with us, but what are you gonna do? The point is that Seras was there, we had a new team mate, all was good. I had my reservations about having a new Vampire with us, but those went away about half way through the first month.**

 **She took it surprisingly well in the end, being a Vampire and all. She had trouble adjusting to the lifestyle, sure, but she didn't actually have that bad a reaction to the transformation. I didn't actually hold a conversation with her until one day on the firing range, mostly because I was still trying to sooth the Darkness after it had been robbed of a potential slaughter. It wanted to be fed, and it wanted to be fed _soon._**

 **Well, this wasn't it's day, I'm afraid. Though its day was coming … a lot sooner than we'd anticipated.**

 **This was the day before we started to notice the increase in attacks.**

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

Percival was firing off his dual wielded pistols at the targets on the end of the firing range. He showed little to no signs that the recoil affected him at all. It was the middle of the night, and the firing range was outdoors, so the Darkness' signature Serpent Heads were slithering around, hissing out their dissatisfaction at not being able to kill anything. Seras was there, too, wearing the standard-issue grey Hellsing uniform, as Alucard was teaching her to hone her new Vampire senses. Percival was always slightly put off by the fact that Alucard gave off no noticeable smell to the Darkness, even though everything else did.

"Incorrect," Alucard told Seras, who had just emptied out a clip in both of her own pistols. "Don't aim as you have been taught. Forget the habits and lessons of humanity. Use your heightened perception. Fire based upon instinct. If you continue to act as a human, you won't get much further than one." Alucard drew his own massive, silver pistol from within the confines of his huge red coat, and pointed it ahead of them.

"The target isn't there yet," Seras pointed out in confusion. She couldn't see what he was aiming at … all she saw ahead of them was the darkness caused by the fact that it was night time.

"Oh, it's there," Percival said, speaking his first words to Seras since she'd joined them a little over a month ago. It wasn't anything personal, he just hadn't had that much interaction with her during that time. Alucard had been trying to teach her things, and Percival was not often around the two of them. "It's about a kilometre in front of us. You just can't see it because of the dark. Hell, neither can I, these things do it for me." He gestured to the Serpent Heads as he explained how he knew the target was there. The Darkness sent mental images of where things were to his head in the case that his very human eyesight couldn't pick up on them.

Alucard fired off his pistol several times. The cracking and splintering of wood could be heard. Upon stepping closer Seras saw that the target, a white piece of wood with the black silhouette of a man in the centre, had been utterly annihilated by the shots from Alucard's gun.

"Wow …" said Seras. It was all she could say, really. She turned her head to look at her new master, only to see that Alucard had vanished from sight. She sighed to herself.

"Don't worry about it," Percival said, putting away his pistols and facing the former police girl. "You'll get it eventually. You've got to remember, Alucard's a few centuries old, he's had plenty of time to get this shit down." He noticed that she was trying hard to keep her eyes off the Serpent Heads protruding from his shoulders. "Do these things bother you?"

"… Yeah, a bit," she told him honestly. "They're just … it's like they want to do things to you. The way they look at whoever's around them constantly … and it's not just me, some of the other people who work here feel the same." She wasn't trying to be rude, but she wanted to be honest.

"Yeah, they are a bit sadistic," Percival admitted. "Just be glad you can't hear what they're saying. Some of the things that they say to me … sometimes I get paranoid they're gonna take over my body and actually _do_ some of that shit. I think I would kill _myself_ if they started doing that."

 _" **Oh, come on,"**_ the Darkness said to him inside his head. _**"We're not that bad. We just want to have some fun. We just want to rip … and cut … and mangle … Is it too much to ask? Why don't you just let loose and have a little fun with the girl? Look at her, don't you**_ **want _it?"_**

 _Shut the fuck up,_ Percival told it. He'd been putting up with it for a year, and he still couldn't stop himself being disgusted at the things it said to him. But even though he was repulsed by the things the Darkness said to him, he could not deny that he found Seras Victoria attractive. The Darkness saw this in his mind and laughed. _But what the hell makes you think I'd force myself on her? I'm not some fucking monster … not like you._ The Darkness once again laughed at the thoughts running though Percival's mind.

"Are you all right?" Seras asked him, causing him to snap out of it. He had just spaced out, and then gotten a severe look of anger across his face. It had scared her a little.

"I'm fine," he told her, swallowing hard. "They were talking to me," he explained, "and as I've said, they don't exactly say the nicest things imaginable." He took notice of the moon getting dangerously close to the edge of the sky. "I'm gonna go get some sleep. You should, too, actually. We don't particularly want you to die." He turned to walk away, stopping after a few steps and turning back. "I'm Percival Travis, by the way, call me Percy. It's been nice meeting you. Well, when we're not in a life-threatening situation that is."

"Likewise," Seras said to him. She was smiling to herself. Most of the other people there only reluctantly spoke to her, since she was a Vampire and that was what they were trained to kill. It was nice to have somebody who spoke to her like a normal person.

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

The next night was the 12th of August. It was also first time an incident had happened since Seras joined them. It would also be the first time Seras went on a mission with them.

It was in 17th Street, Birmingham, and there was a large police blockade separating the street from the rest of the city. The amount of police there could have been called excessive, if it weren't for the large amount of blood staining the houses, pavements and roads of the area. All of the police stationed at the blockade were equipped with guns, which was a rarity in England.

"This is vile …" said one officer who had a thick, black moustache.

"What the hell happened here?" asked another, who was wearing his police hat backwards in some kind of strange fashion statement.

A black limo drove towards the blockade, and came to a stop next to it. It was a small limo, probably enough to hold six people if including the driver. The police looked on in confusion. They began to prepare to tell whoever this was to leave. Then two of the car's doors opened; the driver's and a passenger's in the back. Out of the passenger seat stepped Sir Integra. Out of the driver seat stepped her butler/personal assistant Walter. He was a rather old man, but his hair was slick and black and fashioned in a ponytail, and he head a thin moustache. The butler look was enhanced with a white dress-shirt and purple tie, over which he wore a sweater-like purple vest. He also wore a monocle over his grey left eye.

"Where's your squad leader?" Sir Integra asked as she approached one of the police officers. She wore her usual business face, and pretended she did not notice the chatting of the men around her. "I'm Sir Integra from Hellsing."

"She's … she's from Hellsing …!" one officer said. It was understandable that he was confused; the majority of the public didn't know what Hellsing actually _did._ They just took the queen's word for it that their organisation was necessary to the safety of the country.

"Whoa … she's a woman …?" asked one officer, who was just one of the many sexists present.

"I'm the squad leader here," said a man who wore a business suit and square-rimmed glasses. He styled his hair well, in a way that only a high-class snob would. "So you're from Hellsing …?"

"Skip the introductions," Sir Integra ordered him, making him flinch slightly from shock. The usually serious woman could not stop herself from smirking at his reaction. "Just give a detailed summary of the situation."

The squad leader took a second to recover from his shock, before saying: "In a matter of hours, this street has become a killing ground. No one has been spared." Sir Integra looked disinterested and unsurprised by this information, so the man kept going despite his discomfort. "In total, six families were slain. Eleven people, all cold. We found six of the corpses entirely drained of blood, with clearly identifiable points where it appears to have been 'sucked' out. The other five were butchered. Every house is a sea of blood … Already, we're powerless. We were specifically given orders to let Hellsing handle this."

"I see," Sir Integra said. "From now, Hellsing will be assuming command of this operation. Let's observe our surroundings." Walter got out a map of the area and laid it out in front of her. "After all the bloodshed, they're sure to head west. I'm rather sure they planned to use this route for a sneak attack. Be on the lookout for a male-female couple. We have to clear those bodies fast—otherwise they'll become Ghouls. We're already on their tail. We've predicted the household they'll attack next—we may very well get the drop on them!"

"A selected path? Prediction?" asked the squad leader in confusion. "What's going on here?"

"The families that were attacked had something in common," Sir Integra explained. "They're all Christians. Always with children, always with the wall." It occurred to the squad leader that she seemed to know more about this case than she should, and that asking about the details was likely only a formality. "Using the blood of the victims, they scrawled a message on the walls. It's their declaration of war against Christianity. These bastards obviously don't give a damn about England or its church!" Her face took on a dark look, but a smirk was still in place on her features. "God damned abominations … they cannot be spared!"

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

Blood. Lots of it. The living room of the just-killed family was drenched with their blood. The corpses of the man, his wife and their two children were mangled, barely recognisable as human, and their killers were still in the room. Two Vampires, a man and a woman, stood embracing in the midst of all the chaos. The man wore a black, wool hat and the woman wore a white cap backwards. They were kissing, tongues deeply exploring each other's mouths as they appeared to be aroused by the deaths they had caused.

"This is the seventh family," the man said as their lips separated. Both were flushed with excitement, and were fighting the urge to just lay down and take each other on the bloody floor.

"Nine more to go …" the woman said, her voice shaking from her excitement.

"Just need nine more …" the man said as they began to have small kisses between them. "Just those—to give us strength! After we're done, we'll be immortal—living forever! Jessica, we can live in this world together …" He had a smile on his face that would have terrified any ordinary person.

The now-named Jessica looked out of the window and tutted to herself. "The police must be searching for us _desperately."_ She sounded very pleased as she said it.

"I'm sure they are," the man said, beginning to laugh maniacally. "We're already invulnerable," he continued to speak through his crazed laughter. "There's _no way_ the police can stop us!"

Then the buzzing sound of the doorbell could be heard throughout the house.

Both of the Vampires looked towards the hallway the sound was resonating from in confusion. Then they both made thoroughly annoyed sounds under their breaths. The man picked up the machine gun he'd dropped onto the floor, and loaded in a clip. He turned to Jessica and said, "Wait over there for me. I'll shut him up." He walked out into the hallway and approached the door. He looked through the eye-hole of the door and saw a man in a large red coat and hat, pointing a very large handgun at the door in question.

Alucard had a sick, sadistic grin on his face as he started unloading the contents of his gun into the door, each bullet hitting the Vampire on the other side and blowing pieces of his flesh all over the hallway. The Vampire fell backwards in pain, his blood flying all over the place along with his flesh and bone, and Alucard simply opened the decimated door and entered the house. For a moment, Alucard simply stared at the pathetic form of the Vampire in front of him, but then he raised his gun once again, and said one word that brought the Vampire back into action: "Die."

In panic, the Vampire stood up as quickly as his advanced strength would allow and began firing his machine gun at Alucard, screaming the whole time. Alucard simply stood there, a bored expression on his face, as pieces of his body were blown off by machine gun fire. Eventually the Vampire ran out of ammo and was left terrified.

"You have zero pride, zero self-respect … and zero reasoning," Alucard said as he stepped towards the shaking form of the Vampire. "You can't even turn into mist—not even a bat … Not even able to regenerate your wounds …" The Vampire's fear increased even more when he saw the bullet holes in Alucard sealing themselves shut. "You've killed women and children senselessly … The worst part is, now you're out of ammo. You have zero battle ability … _You think yourself a Vampire?_ YOU ARE PATHETIC!" The Vampire turned his back on Alucard and started trying to run away, but his wounds stopped him from gaining any substantial speed.

… Then Alucard emerged from the shadows in front of him. The Vampire screamed once more before Alucard plunged his hand into the Vampire's chest, piercing straight through his heart. The Vampire's screams turned into something more akin to high-pitched whimpers as he died, leaving nothing but a pile of bloody clothes on the floor.

Alucard was disinterested with the mess, and walked into the other room to deal with the other Vampire … only to see an open window which said Vampire had clearly climbed out of. Alucard opened up the mental link he had formed with Seras when he made her into a Vampire and spoke to her through it.

" _Don't let her escape,"_ he said to Seras through the link. _"Hey, Police Girl … she's out of the house!"_

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

Seras was on the roof, her large rifle—too large for a human to hold at least—loaded and ready to fire with no scope visible on it at all. Percival sat next to her, attempting to sooth the Darkness in his mind. It was angry again. It was angry that it wouldn't get any hearts to eat on this night. It was angry that Percival had just agreed to let Seras test out the things she'd learned over the last month. But it would not act, lest its host become self-destructive; it would just sit and wait for its day to come.

" _Fire quickly, Police Girl,"_ said the voice of Alucard in Seras' mind. She was sweating profusely at the tone he used to order her about with, and she was becoming increasingly sure that she couldn't make the shot.

"She's … she's fast—it's already fifty-six-hundred metres away," she said. She spoke out loud more out of habit than anything, though she also did it for Percival's benefit, knowing he couldn't hear what Alucard was saying to her.

" _Her heart, aim for her heart!"_

"I don't even have a scope! It's too dark!" she complained.

" _If you were still human you would have a problem, but you are no longer human."_

"It's okay, you can do it," Percival said from beside her. She glanced at him for a moment before he spoke again. "Just concentrate your senses on where you saw her running. Your eyesight should pick her up easily."

Seras nodded. She took a deep breath and did as he said, focusing on the area in front of them where they saw her run off to. Her blue eyes turned crimson, just like Alucard's, and she could see clearly. She could see the target running away from them as if she were only a few feet in front. She took a deep breath, and took the shot. The power of the rifle was vast. It was so powerful, in fact, that one shot to the heart blew off most of the Vampire's top half. Jessica collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess and was no more.

" _Nice shooting,"_ Alucard complimented his Fledgeling.

"Nice one," Percival said from beside her. "She went right down, you did a good job … Seras, are you okay?" He noticed that she had spaced out completely for some reason.

 _That gun was huge, but I didn't feel any recoil,_ Seras thought to herself, her mind reeling with shock. _And is my vision really that clear now? What's happening to me …?_

"Seras." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Percival, a look of concern on his face. Though looking friendly was impossible with the two large Serpent Heads slithering around him and hissing constantly. "Are you okay? You spaced out a little there."

"Y-yeah," she answered him, her voice a little shaky. "Thanks for the concern, Percy, but I think I'll be all right."

"If you're sure," he said. Then he smiled at her kindly. "We'd best get back before anyone thinks we've gone rogue."

After that they met up with Alucard and went to give Sir Integra their mission report.

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

"Too many—why are there so many?" Sir Integra asked herself as she stood, alone, in her office. After they had gotten back from the job in Birmingham they had been multiple attacks occurring at the same time. "The Vampires have been wreaking havoc … and it's happening with two or three of them at a time. No direction—mindless killing—I can only use the word foolish to describe those who do things that benefit no one. I'm beginning to think that out there, somewhere … something is creating more of them."

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

 **Three or four Vampire attacks at the same time as we were dealing with one … that was the first sign that something was _very_ fucking wrong. At most we would have one or two attacks per month, sometimes even less than that. If Sir Integra's theory about something creating more Vampires was true, then this was much bigger than anything we'd ever seen before.**

 **Seras was growing on me, though. She was nice, polite and she had an air of innocence that we didn't get that much around Hellsing. I started to find her attractive pretty early on, but you'd have to be either blind, gay or asexual not to. I didn't plan on making a move, though … I didn't have any feelings for her, and I didn't want to. People died on this job, and I didn't want to become attached to any of them. I was already failing; she was just too friendly for me to not like her. And let me tell you something: I don't the fact that she grew on me one damn bit.**

 **After that night in Birmingham we kept our eye on things a lot more carefully. Kept track of all the Vampire attacks, searched for some pattern in the attacks. We found none.**

 **So, for the time being, we settled for stopping the attacks as they came, and hoped that some form of clue was presented to us.**

* * *

 **So, how was that? It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm getting back into the swing of things in terms of my updates, so my stories should be updated much more frequently from this point onward.**

 **I hope you guys are happy, because next chapter we finally get to see the Darkness in action. Alexander Anderson shows up next chapter, and I've been looking forward to that moment since I started this. It's gonna be great. It'll also be a much longer chapter than the first three have been, so I hope you're happy about that.**

 **Next Chapter: The Priest**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, and merry Christmas! I planned on updating all of my stories, but unfortunately I've had a few health problems recently that have prevented me from getting everything written on time. Sorry about that, I can only hope that what little I have put out will be enough.**

 **First, we answer some reviews! I only got three ... two from the same person ... one is asking for an update of my HOTD story and the other is apologising ... come on, guys, can you please give me something here?**

 **Guest: Merry Christmas! And thank you.**

 **Merry Christmas anyway!**

 **Now, this chapter we have the first full fight scene for Percival! For those of you who haven't read _The Darkness_ comics, there are certain abilities the Darkness has in those that it doesn't have in the games. Case in point: it can create pretty much _anything_ from the shadows around it, such as wings, weapons, etcetera. I plan on making full use of this throughout the story, and you will see the start of that this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Priest**

 **We'd been busy. We'd been _very_ busy. There was an almost unnatural rise in the number of Vampire attacks that had been occurring in Britain … and it was unnerving us all. Even Alucard seemed a little disturbed by the sudden increase in hunts. Though there was always the likely possibility that he was pleased something interesting was happening for a change … yeah, it was probably that.**

 **I was good friends with Seras by this point. I couldn't help it, really; she just seemed so lonely when none of the humans working at Hellsing would talk to her. She was such a nice person, too, which meant we got along great. The Darkness still kept up its constant rape-talk in my mind, though, and it was starting to piss me off. It was still upset about going two hunts in a row without any blood for it to shed. The last few hunts we'd been on, I'd let it loose on some of the Ghouls, but not many—Seras needed her practice, after all, and I wasn't going to interfere with her training in any way unless it was helpful to her.**

 **This job, though … it was different. It was a basic routine: single Vampire, a shit-load of Ghouls, all contained in one building, easy. But it didn't _stay_ easy. There was somebody else there to hunt down that God damned Vampire, and he wasn't a friend to us … oh no, he _definitely_ wasn't a friend.**

 **Alexander Anderson would have died before being a friend to Hellsing.**

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

The sun shone bright in the skies of Italy. Specifically the Vatican. The epicentre of all the world's Catholics and home of the Pope himself. It was considered the religious capital of the world, and there were few who would argue with that statement.

Just outside the Vatican there was a large, pleasant orphanage, nothing like the kind you would find in children's stories that portrayed them as places to be feared and avoided. This one was a large building with pleasant décor, and the children seen running about the place seemed happy and content. Though there were two currently being spoken to by the man who ran the place …

"Now both of you stop that," said a man with a thick Irish accent, completely out of place in the country in which he resided. "There's no fighting between friends. How do you expect to go to heaven acting like that?"

"Sorry, father," one of the children said, sounding genuinely ashamed of themselves.

The man sighed and smiled. He was a tall man in a priest's uniform. He had blonde hair that looked almost like it had been bleached that colour, a strong facial structure, but a kindly air nonetheless. "Listen," he said, "violence is never the right answer. Except when used against heathens and monsters." The priest's green eyes narrowed as he recognised an old man in white approaching them. "All right, I want both of you to run straight up to your rooms."

"Yes, father," the two children replied simultaneously. They soon ran off, laughing as they went.

"To what do I owe this visit?" the priest asked as he and the man in white began walking around the grounds together. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid we've been hearing a lot of bad news lately," the man in white said in an Italian accent much more at home than the priest's Irish one. "From England."

The priest stopped and turned, his interest piqued. "Ah. They're working hard to keep everything quiet."

"Vampires," the man in white said simply.

The priest grinned and chuckled, a little maliciously.

"There have recently been multiple Vampire attacks within their boarders," the man in white continued. "Far too many to be pure coincidence."

"Well, nothing wrong with that, is there?" the priest asked. "If a Vampire wants to eat some Protestants, how is that our business?"

"There's more," the man in white said. "Hellsing. They are a problem. They've been holding a stronger front than we expected, keeping damage to a minimum."

"They're nothing but amateurs." The priest said this with confidence; he made it no secret that he—along with everyone in the Vatican who knew of them—despised Hellsing. "Hellsing is practically a _kindergarten_ compared to us. The Catholics … the Vatican … _and_ the Iscariot! We were fighting against the forces of darkness centuries before the Hellsing Organisation even _existed!_ " He calmed himself down, his face returning to that of serious business. "So why are you here? If all the trouble's over in England, surely the English can take care of it on their own."

"Because it's _not_ only in England," the man in white said, causing the priest's eyes to widen.

" _What …?_ " the priest said in a hushed whisper.

"There's been an attack in Ireland," the man in white explained. "Northern Ireland. A little town called Badrick. Hellsing is on the move, and we will not just sit back and watch."

"… The nerve of them," the priest said after a while. A grin once again overtook his face. "Sneaking around where they're not wanted, like they belong there. These fools are as shameless and presumptuous as ever."

"We will teach them to know their place, Anderson," the man in white reassured him. "They tread on Catholic land … this Vampire is _ours_ to destroy." He looked Anderson in the eyes. "We want _you_ to deal with this before they do."

"And if I should run into the agents of Hellsing?" Anderson asked, though the smile never left his face. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it out loud.

"Just remember, we are part of God's divine instruments on Earth. We do not retreat when we are challenged by heretics."

"If anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ, let him be accursed at His coming, God save him from his fate. Amen."

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

The night was dark and the building was empty … well, _mostly_ empty. It was empty of near enough all signs of actual life. The population now consisted entirely of Ghouls and the three—two Vampires and one human who happened to be host to an incredibly powerful demonic entity—who were there to clear them out. Alucard was on one floor, shooting Ghouls left, right and centre, all with his unnaturally large grin on his face.

Percival and Seras were on another floor. Seras, despite having had time—though, admittedly, not much of it—to get used to her situation, was still very reluctant when it came to the killing aspect of her new job. She stared, unnerved, at the two Serpent Heads protruding from Percival's shoulders as he used his two Darkness-made handguns to blow the Ghouls back to the grave. The Serpent Heads ripped out and devoured the hearts of those Percival killed.

Seras, having gained some nerve she did not have a moment ago, raised her oversized rifle. _They're not real people any more,_ she reminded herself. _They may as well be zombie pumpkins … they're just dolls. Take aim … one shot and it's all over …_ She took aim and fired a shot, barely flinching at the recoil that would have torn a human's arms off. She killed one. Then two. Then three. Very soon she was killing Ghouls at a rapid pace, so rapid that the hallway had been cleard a mere thirty seconds after she had finally begun firing.

"Nice to see you're getting the hang of it," Percival said as they moved to another corridor. He smiled at her, but the Serpent Heads hissed. Percival sighed. "Sorry about them. They don't particularly like anyone. Still, it's good to see you're finally getting used to the job …" _No it's not,_ he secretly thought. _In fact, it's damn sad. She really shouldn't have to be doing this … she should be having a normal life, in a normal job … fucking Vampires, ruining people's lives._ "Can I assume you're feeling better about all this?"

"… Not really," she admitted. "It's more like … like I'm getting used to it. This life, I mean."

They turned a corner only to be fired upon by a Ghoul with a handgun. Seras blew the fucker's brains out within a second. There were stairs there, so it would seem that they'd cleaned out the floor they were on. They ascended the steps, turned a corner, and immediately began killing more Ghouls. In the midst of the gunfire—blood, bone and brains everywhere—Seras' eyes took on a more intense look, turning a bright crimson after a short while.

 _Oh no …_ Percival thought when he noticed this. _It would appear she's entering her first Blood Rage …_ He was wrong, but not by much. She was not in a Blood Rage, but she was fast approaching one. When in a Blood Rage a Vampire became savage, tearing through the enemy with its bare hands, teeth, anything it could use, but never anything that required precision and thought to use. Seras was still conscious enough to use her gun, which meant she had not quite reached that point yet.

"Police Girl," came the voice of Alucard. It was not in Seras' head, however, as Percival heard it too. Alucard was directly behind them, shooting at stragglers. "Make sure to put a hole through the heart or the head. Just remember: these people did not become undead Ghouls by choice. There's no way to cure them once they've been changed. It's for their own sake to put them to rest as early as possible."

"Sorry to say, Alucard," Percival said, "but I don't think Seras is paying too much attention at the moment."

True enough, Seras had stopped really aiming for specific parts of the body. Instead she was shooting anywhere on the Ghouls' bodies. She showed no signs that she was aware anyone else was in the room; all that seemed to matter to her was thoroughly demolishing the present threat.

Eventually the Ghouls in the corridor were eradicated, and Seras reloaded, turning around to face Alucard. "Sir, yes, sir, my Master …" She spoke with a large grin on her face that Percival wasn't sure he liked; it reminded him too much of Alucard's trademark smile. The Darkness, however, was laughing its ass off.

" _ **Now**_ **there's** ** _a woman!"_** the Darkness yelled in Percival's mind, its evil laughter ringing through his head. _**"If you weren't such a goodie-two-shoes, I bet you'd fuck the red right out of those eyes!"**_

 _Yes, I'm going to break physics during intercourse,_ Percival replied to it sarcastically. _Seriously, D-Man, I'm curious … where the hell do you come up with half the shit you say?_ All he got in response was laughter. _Fine,_ don't _tell me!_

Before anything else could be said, more Ghouls made themselves known, coming out of the many rooms that lined the corridor, each armed with a firearm ranging from simple handguns to shotguns. Seras reloaded, grinned, chuckled a little, and ran at inhuman speeds down the corridor, blowing holes in all the Ghouls she passed along the way. Right in the head or the heart each time, just as she had been told. She was running so fast that she was dodging the bullets being fired at her by the Ghouls.

She reached the end of the corridor and threw her rifle aside. She stood up and charged a Ghoul, hitting it once in the head with her fist, breaking a hole in its cranium and allowing its brains to slide out and coat the floor. She then stepped on its head for good measure. She grinned sadistically, showing a mouth full of fangs. She pushed her foot down so hard on the Ghoul's head that it exploded, showering her and the surrounding area in its blood.

" _Now you're starting to understand what it is to be a Vampire,"_ Alucard said through their mental connection. He was smiling, as usual, but this smile was more pleased than it was sadistic or cruel.

Seras wiped her face of blood, panting, and held her gloved hand, now coated in the dark red substance, in front of her face. She looked down at her hand and her tongue, now long and sharp-looking, emerged from her mouth, fully intent on sucking in the delicious-looking liquid that coated her fingers …

… Then a bayonet stabbed its way through her neck in an explosion of blood.

Both Alucard's and Percival's eyes widened in shock. However, that was not the end of it. Several more bayonets were flung from somewhere behind them, embedding themselves within Seras' body and stabbing through to the other side. She fell forwards and onto the floor, groaning in pain and gasping for air.

"Seras!" Percival yelled out in shock and concern. She was still moving a little, which meant she was alive, but still …

" _ **Getting a bit pissy, are we?"**_ the Darkness asked. **_"Are you_ sure _you don't want a piece of her? Or maybe a few? You've certainly taken a deep enough interest in her, haven't you? All that concern about her well-being, her adjustment to the Vampire lifestyle. It's all bullshit and you know it! You just wanna get into her pants …"_**

 _I think I preferred you when you just talked about murder …_ Percival was truly growing tired of the Darkness' sense of humour. But at that moment he had more pressing concerns. The handles attached to the bayonets had writing on them that glowed and shined despite the darkness of the night, so they could only be …

"Blessed Blades," Alucard observed, finishing Percival's own thoughts for him.

Both of them were startled to find Bible pages randomly flying around the room, almost as if in some sort of storm. They flew around the room like a wind was blowing through, and more bayonets came from seemingly nowhere, pinning the Bible pages to the walls all around them.

"They've set up a barrier …" Percival realised. "Shit, Alucard, someone really wants to keep us here …"

"I had noticed," Alucard said. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs. The first thing to stand out was the shine of a cross hanging around the person's neck. The second thing was the two bayonets they appeared to be dual-wielding like swords, shining with the blood that dripped off of them. As they got closer a priest's uniform and glasses could be made out, along with blonde hair and a savage grin.

Said grin was now being mirrored by Alucard.

"We are the servants of God, and messengers of His justice," Anderson said in his thick Irish accent. "We are the instruments of His divine wrath on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse His kingdom, bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies." He brought his hands up and made a cross out of the bloody bayonets. They sparked as they collided.

"Oh, wow, look at this," Percival said, humour filling his tone but killing intent filling his eyes. He had grown to like Seras, and now he wanted to rip this bastard's spine out for hurting one of his friends. "The Catholic Church! No wonder it stinks of hypocrisy in here! And what's this? No little Timmy glued to your crotch? _Progress!_ "

Anderson could have gladly killed him at that moment, but something else had piqued his interest.

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

"Sir, a report from our Vatican intelligence officer," Walter introduced a man to Sir Integra.

The man was holding a sheet of paper, which he then proceeded to read out. "It reads: 'Our fears confirmed. The Vatican's special operations, the Iscariot Organisation, is on the move."

"Iscariot," Sir Integra echoed, lighting one of her expensive cigars and smoking it calmly. "The Vatican's special operations unit, the most powerful agents the Vatican commands. Professional exorcists, assassins trained to deal with heathens and heretics. They're working under Section XIII, a black operations unit. How large a force did they send?"

"Just one agent was deployed," the man informed her. "The Paladin. Father Alexander Anderson."

Sir Integra's head snapped up, her previously calm demeanour turning into something a little more panicked. "Did you say _Alexander Anderson?_ " Her voice lowered to a whisper. "God knows what would happen if he were to run into Alucard, Travis and the girl …" She stood up, her calm business face in place once more. "I'll leave for Badrick immediately!" she announced. "Fetch my gun, my sword, and prepare two bodyguards!"

"Yes, sir," the man said, bowing and leaving the room to do as ordered.

"Walter, I want you to keep working on the Vatican," Sir Integra ordered Walter.

"Of course, sir," Walter replied with a bow.

It took no time at all until Sir Integra's personal helicopter was ready. Before they were inside, Walter began to give the rundown on Alexander Anderson to the two bodyguards present.

"Paladin Alexander Anderson," he said. "Executioner Anderson; Bayonet Anderson; Off-With-Its-Head Anderson; Dust-to-Dust Anderson. Place of birth: unknown. Age: unknown. Even his origins remain unknown. The only fact that we can nail down is that he is an expert monster hunter. In much the same way as Alucard is our supernatural defence, Anderson can accurately be described as the finest agent Vatican Section XIII has to offer."

"The Paladin Monster Slayer," Sir Integra said to herself once the helicopter had taken off. "The Purifier. God, I hope they haven't started killing each other yet …"

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

Anderson was now half way down the corridor, close enough to stare both Alucard and Percival in the face. He had a large grin on his face as he looked between them.

"Lovely moon tonight, don't you think?" he asked them. They remained silent, simply staring at him. Alucard looked at him with a grin, whereas Percival looked with a glare. Seras moved on the ground, looking towards the three of them, groaning in pain as she moved. Anderson chuckled. "Your voice sounds so very lovely when you're whimpering in agony, young lady."

"I bet you use that line on your altar boys," Percival quipped.

"Don't worry, though," Anderson said, passing a quick glare at Percival. "You aren't dead yet. I haven't pierced your heart."

"And you're not fucking _going_ to," Percival growled at him. He dropped the half-empty magazines from his handguns and allowed the Darkness to create two new ones, reloading. "Let me make this clear: you try anything like that again and I'm going to rip your fucking spine out, and then my friends here—" he gestured at the Serpent Heads "—are going to _devour_ your heart. Understand?"

Anderson laughed. "It's been awhile since I've had a good hunt. I plan on enjoying this. The fight with the Vampires, at least. I've no interest in _you_ just yet, no matter how infuriating you are. I think the lass will be happy she's finally got a job to do."

Percival's eyes narrowed. "The Angelus?" he had to ask, though he already knew the answer.

"Oh, yes." Anderson laughed loudly. "You can imagine my surprise at finding out the Darkness is one of Hellsing's attack dogs. Now, that _is_ interesting."

"Vatican Section XIII," Alucard said after a long period of amused silence. "The Iscariot Organisation."

"Right you are," Anderson said, "you pathetic Hellsing dogs." He began to walk towards them. "And you must be Alucard. The housebroken Vampire, the monster who hunts his own kind, the famous Hellsing family pet."

"What have you done with the Vampire we are hunting?" Alucard asked, also beginning to walk forwards, intending to meet Anderson in the middle of the room.

"He's dead. Not much fun, really. I didn't even have time to enjoy it."

The two of them, both grinning, walked slightly passed each other in the centre of the corridor, and stopped. They stood, looking like something that reminded Percival strangely of a western, silently. While they did this, Percival knelt down and began to pull the bayonets from Seras' prone form, much to her pain and relief.

"It seems you two are the only ones left," Anderson said finally.

"Really?" Alucard asked.

A few more moments of silence … until both of them turned around, Anderson pulling out his bayonets with a yell, and Alucard pulling out his gun silently. Anderson's two bayonets won, impaling Alucard in both of his shoulders. Seras gasped, but Percival remained calm and continued to remove the bayonets from her, finally removing the last one. Alucard merely grunted in pain before lifting his gun and shooting Anderson point-blank in the forehead. There was an explosion of blood and Anderson limply hit the ground.

Alucard removed the two bayonets from his shoulders. "You attacked a Vampire head-on in the middle of the night," he said mockingly, but with a little curiosity, too. "You didn't even try to catch me by surprise. You're a brave man, father … but you're also a fool."

"Master …" Seras said, standing up slowly, though her wounds were not healing at the rate she had expected.

"Don't talk," Alucard told her. "You've been stabbed with a Blessed Blade." He approached them. "Now, just …"

A laugh rang out from behind him. Behind Alucard stood Alexander Anderson, smirk even larger on his face than it had been, his laughter booming throughout the room. He once again impaled Alucard through the shoulders, this time from behind, with his bayonets. A rare look of surprise took over the ancient Vampire's face.

"W-What?" Alucard gasped, not from the pain but from the shock.

Anderson laughed and shoved Alucard forwards, off of the bayonets. Alucard used the momentum to flip himself forwards, drawing his gun and firing at Anderson as he flew through the air. The bullets hit Anderson and sent him flinging through the air and onto the ground again. He lay limp for a few moments before once again getting up, laughing as his wounds smoked and healed before their eyes. He charged forwards once again, reaching speeds that no ordinary human should have been able to, and merely shrugged off any of the wounds being inflicted by Alucard's bullets. He slashed at Alucard, who jumped to the side and placed his gun next to Anderson's head, but a well-timed slash from Anderson's bayonet threw his aim off, causing him to miss.

Alucard shot at Anderson some more, the priest seeming to block all of them with his arms. Anderson flung his arms downwards, causing five bayonets to emerge from either of his sleeves, which he then flung out and threw at Alucard. And as it turned out, there were a lot more than five. Bayonet after bayonet was flung about the room, Percival and Seras having to fling themselves to the floor in order to avoid being damaged, and the room was practically demolished by the time the tirade ended. Alucard shot down the bayonets that were on a collision course with him, not noticing that Anderson was swiftly approaching him.

Anderson slashed Alucard's gun from his hand and stabbed a bayonet into each of his gloved hands. Alucard grunted in pain and Anderson laughed.

Anderson's wounds once again smoked as they healed. "Amen," he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Alucard glared. "A Regenerator?" he asked. There was genuine interest in his voice, which did not happen often.

"Correct," Anderson confirmed. "A living weapon engineered by the human race to defeat vile monsters like you!" Anderson flung even more bayonets, of which he seemingly had an infinite amount, at Alucard, sending him flying into a wall and impaling him against it. Alucard's mouth hung open in pain at the amount of Blessed Blades that had entered his body. Anderson laughed as he approached, scraping one bayonet against another in his hands …

… And then he cut Alucard's head off in a fountain of blood.

"MASTER!" Seras screamed.

Anderson was laughing like a maniac.

And Percival was … smirking?

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

"Hurry!" Sir Integra yelled at her helicopter pilot. "Knowing Iscariot … no, knowing _Alucard,_ it's already started!"

They were halfway there.

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

"I'm going to need you to take Alucard's head and run," Percival said to Seras. Anderson was too busy laughing to himself over Alucard's still-impaled body to notice. "I know you can't really run right now, and I'm sorry about that, Seras, but trust me."

"I do, but …" Seras said. "… But why would I need to take Master's head? He's dead … isn't he?"

"Give it a minute," Percival said. "He was decapitated with Blessed Blades, so he's gonna need a couple of minutes, but trust me on this. Just take the head and get the hell out of here."

Seras nodded to him and grabbed the head that had rolled nearby. Percival helped her to her feet, which she was grateful for, and she limped away as quickly and quietly as she was able to.

Anderson was still laughing maniacally, whether from amusement or actual madness no one could tell.

"That's it?" he asked through bursts of laughter. " _That_ was Hellsing's ultimate weapon? The great domesticated Vampire, what a disappointment! He's a joke! Bloody Protestants screw everything up!" He turned around and noticed that the only person in the hallway with him was Percival. "So, after all that she's still able to crawl away? Looks like I underestimated the little Draculina." He took out his two large bayonets, prepared to begin the hunt again.

"If you think you're getting passed me, then you're more delusional than I thought, Anderson," Percival said. His guns faded into the shadows and a new shape began to form from the Darkness in his hands. "If we're gonna be inappropriately using weapons, then I guess these will do." Two curved daggers the size of swords made out of shadow formed in his hands, the handles resembling brass knuckles to aid with grip. He held them out in front of him offensively. "Come and get me, papist!"

Anderson sighed. "I hope you're not as disappointing as that let-down of a Vampire." Anderson charged forwards and Percival waited to meet him.

Blessed Blade and Darkness Construct clashed and sparks flew. The Serpent Heads bit and snapped whenever they got close enough, but Anderson's wounds continued to heal. Likewise, any slash that Anderson landed on Percival was healed over by the Darkness within seconds. It took a mere thirty seconds before both of them realised they were at a stalemate.

Percival was the first to do something about it. The shadows around them began to move and shape, forming strange protrusions … _arms_ that grabbed at Anderson as they fought. He slashed at them and cut a lot of them off, causing them to shrink back into the shadows and disappear, though reforming again a few moments later. Anderson spun around and threw bayonets in every direction, a few of them impaling Percival, but most of them destroying the Darkness Construct Hands. Percival simply ripped the bayonets out of his flesh with the Darkness' tendrils and continued fighting.

As their clash of bayonet and dagger continued something unexpected happened. The shadows around Percival formed wings on his back and he flapped them once, launching himself above Anderson before falling back down and kicking off of Anderson's back, causing the priest to stagger forwards. Percival took this opportunity to charge back again, plunging the daggers into Anderson's back. Anderson grunted in pain as the daggers stabbed through him, protruding from his chest, but luckily missing his heart.

Percival grinned, his confidence in the situation growing. Unfortunately it was misplaced.

Anderson, in a rather unexpected move, grabbed Percival's arms and flipped him forwards, causing the daggers to leave his body in the process due to the grip that Percival had on them. Almost the second Percival landed, Anderson took out two of his bayonets and brought them down on Percival's shoulders, cutting right through and severing his arms from his body in a shower of blood from either side.

Percival growled in pain. " _Motherfucker,_ " he hissed. He heard Anderson laughing and turned his head up. "Oh, yeah, laugh it up, fuckface! Don't bother getting excited, because Seras isn't an eight-year-old boy!"

"Okay, first of all, that's stereotyping!" Anderson said. He was walking down the hallway in the direction Seras had gone … which was strongly indicated by the trail of blood. "And second of all, the little girl ain't gonna be able to do anything. If Alucard was no problem, why would she be?"

Percival laughed.

"What's so funny?" Anderson demanded.

"Oh, you'll find out," Percival assured him. "But before you go, why aren't you killing me? I don't have any arms, it would be pretty easy for you to just cut my head off."

"And take the fun away from my friend at the Vatican?" Anderson asked. "No, I couldn't do that. You'll just have to wait for the Angelus to come and exert divine punishment on you!" And with that, Anderson walked away.

 _I hope I've given her enough time,_ Percival thought. _Alucard should have at least_ started _to regenerate by now … at least, I hope so … Good luck, Seras._

The Darkness was already forming around the stumps of his arms and beginning to grow them back …

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

Blood dripped from Seras' slowly healing wounds as she slowly walked through the building, holding onto the window sills she passed with one hand, while keeping hold of Alucard's head with the other. She stopped to catch her breath. Those Blessed Blades had really done a number on her; if Percy hadn't helped her take them out she would probably be struggling to move at all …

She paused and held Alucard's head in front of her. His eyes were still slightly open, and they had kept their bright crimson colour. Hers had returned to blue long ago.

"Master …" she said, looking into his face. She hugged his decapitated head to her chest. "Please, I can't do this … I can't do this alone … I guess Percy would help me, but I wouldn't have anyone to help me learn to be a Vampire …"

Her moment was cut short as a bayonet flew towards her and hit Alucard's head, sending it from her grasp to be embedded in the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anderson asked. "There's no place to run! Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we are nothing more than dust, and to the dust we shall return. Amen."

Seras was terrified. Not only for her life, but also because of a thought that entered her mind: _Has he killed Percy?_ She hoped, practically pleaded with God, that he hadn't. Percy had been the only one at Hellsing other than Alucard to truly speak to her, and he was the only one _period_ to treat her as a friend. Come to think of it, that made him her only friend …

 _I've got to get out of here,_ she thought as she realised Anderson was getting closer by the second. He seemed to be taking his time, toying with her. _I've got to escape … find Sir Integra …_ She slowly made her way towards a nearby window, her hand outstretched towards it … and she withdrew her hand in pain when a massive electric shock seemed to pass through her. She looked up at the windows and saw Bible pages attached to the walls around it with bayonets. _What is this …?_

"That is a Spiritual Barrier, little girl," Anderson told her as he continued to approach. "It's impossible for vampiric creatures such as yourself to penetrate it. Now settle down and prepare for the slaughter, you God damned monster."

 _He's gonna kill me …_ Seras thought in terror as Anderson continued to approach, his bayonets drawn. Looking around, she could see Bible pages on all of the walls; Anderson had been _incredibly_ thorough. _I'm gonna die … I'm gonna die … oh,_ God, _I'm gonna die!_

" _This is no time to lose your head, Police Girl,"_ said the voice of Alucard in her mind. She snapped her head around just in time to see Alucard's head slip off of the bayonet that attached it to the wall, decaying into a puddle of blood in which no flesh or bone was visible. _"Drink my blood, Police Girl. Drink and you shall no longer be treated like a slave. Drink, and you shall truly become one of us! You will drink blood of your own choosing, wandering the night powerful and singular. Become eternal and complete! Drink my blood, Police Girl. Drink my blood,_ Seras Victoria! _"_

Seras stared down at the blood, which was _moving_ , in slight terror but mostly surprised as it actually began to _form_ the words on the floor as they were being spoken in her mind.

"Got you," Anderson said. He was right behind her, his bayonets in a scissor-like position, prepared to take her head off in the swiftest movement … and then gunshots rang out and the bayonets were blasted to pieces in his hands.

"That girl belongs to me," said Sir Integra. She was holding a smoking gun and had two men in suits stood on either side of her. "What's your business here, Paladin of Iscariot, Father Alexander Anderson?" She lowered her gun.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing …" Anderson said. "To what do I owe the honour of such a personal appearance?"

"Enough, Father Anderson," said Sir Integra. "This is a violation of our agreement. The situation here is under our control. Withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot or the Hellsing Organisation can afford this sort of battle. I don't care who you think you are, this act of aggression ends now."

"Withdraw?" asked Anderson, a grin growing once again on his face. "Is that an order?" He drew another bayonet. "You expect the Iscariot Organisation, God's _chosen instruments of judgement_ , to just _withdraw_ on your order? Did you really expect me to run away, screaming in terror from a filthy, Protestant whore?"

He ran forwards, swiftly decapitating Sir Integra's two bodyguards with his bayonet, before throwing a slash at her, which she swiftly blocked with her own sword.

"An artificially re-engineered Regenerator agent," Sir Integra observed. "And they've upgraded your healing. You're a _thing_."

Anderson leaned in. "Perhaps. But you're nothing but _weak_. You're worthless. And as for that pathetic pet Vampire you love to parade around … you just missed his decapitation."

While at first she had felt fear at the mention of Alucard, upon hearing about his 'decapitation' Sir Integra smirked. "You cut his head off?" she asked. "Is that all?"

"What?" Anderson asked, leaning his head back again.

The sound of a gun loading could be heard behind him. "Get your hands _off_ Sir Integra!" Seras ordered him, her voice colder than she could ever recall it being.

Anderson laughed.

"It's not looking good for you, Father Anderson," Sir Integra told him. Her smirk never left her face. "If I were you, I would leave while I was still able."

"Have you gone insane?" Anderson asked her. "I'm about to paint the walls with the two of you."

"No, you're really not," Percival said. Seras felt an immense amount of joy at seeing him alive and well, but also noticed that he appeared to be regrowing his hands … "Decapitation is step one … but you forgot about two through ten."

There was a bat flying around the room that no one noticed but Seras and Percival. It would have been easily noticed by Sir Integra and Anderson had they not been locking blades at the time, but while Sir Integra did not see it, she was well aware of its presence. It was easily noticed by Seras and Percival due to its red hue.

" _You should have just drank the blood, you idiot,"_ came the voice of Alucard in Seras' mind. Her eyes widened.

And then all hell broke loose.

The windows smashed inwards and in flew a swarm of hundreds, _thousands_ of bats with that same red hue. They swarmed Anderson, making him hold up his bayonets in an attempt to ward them off. It did nothing.

"Cut off his head?" Sir Integra asked again. "Pierced his heart? He is nothing like any Vampire you've ever known. Your tricks can't kill him. You may have been outfitted with the finest anti-Vampire technology, but a hundred years of the Hellsing family's occult knowledge brought _this_ achievement!"

The bats were combining, splicing together into a black shape in the centre of the corridor. It was a black mass that had the vague shape of a human, and eyes and a mouth that glowed red. The mouth was grinning.

"The Vampire, Alucard!"

Alucard finally became visible in the midst of the bats, his red coat, hat and shades missing, leaving only a black straightjacket, white gloves and his pale face with its crimson eyes and dark hair and fangs. Soon enough his trademark clothes formed, too; everything but the hat.

"Master!" Seras cried in joy.

Alucard said nothing. He pulled his gun out of his coat and aimed it at Anderson. The two of them jumped each other, Anderson succeeding in cutting off both of Alucard's arms, but was surprised to see them grow back immediately.

"I think you're beginning to understand," said Sir Integra. "What will you do now, Anderson?"

"… I'll leave," Anderson said, the reluctance clear in his tone. "I'll need further preparation to kill this one." He pulled out a Bible, placed a hand on its cover, and its pages began to open and close in random places, like the wind was blowing open in different directions. "We'll meet again, Hellsing. Next time, I'll butcher you all." The pages of the Bible flowed around him, the sounds of the barrier smashing could be heard, and when the pages vanished so had he.

Seras fell to her knees, breathing deeply. "It's over," she sighed.

Percival sat down next to her, groaning as he did so. His hands had half grown back now. "Yeah, it is," he said. "You okay? Those bayonets did a number on you."

"I'm healing," she assured him. She looked down at his hands uneasily. "How are your hands?"

"Pretty good. Especially considering he actually took both of my arms off. Ordinarily I would heal faster, but those were Blessed Blades. Even the Darkness takes a little more time to recover from that."

Sir Integra sit a cigar and turned to face Alucard. "Are you all right, Alucard?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "It's been a while since I've had my head cut off. And now we've finally met Father Anderson from Iscariot."

"He has violated our agreements, attacked without provocation, and killed my men. The Vatican will pay dearly for this. However, they are not our priority. There is a shadow organisation somewhere out there that is responsible for our sudden increase in Vampire attacks."

Alucard grinned. "Then what are my orders, Master?" he asked eagerly. "Shall I destroy them? Wipe them from the Earth? Grind them to dust? Just give the word, my Master, Sir Integra Hellsing."

"When the time has come, I will," Sir Integra promised.

"Really?" Alucard said. "I can't wait. It'll be a pleasure, a truly great pleasure." He approached where Seras and Percival were sat talking. "You," he said to Seras, "why didn't you drink the blood?" She looked at him but was silent. "Why not drink?"

"I … I'm not sure," Seras said. "But it felt … it felt like if I drank the blood … it would mean the end of something important inside of me."

"… You are an idiot," Alucard said, turning away from her and began to walk away. "… But perhaps you have a point. Perhaps it is time for a Vampire who does not walk alone through the night."

Seras smiled. So did Percival, for that matter; it wasn't often that Alucard would even remotely admit to being wrong, and it was good to see that he at least had some form of soft side to him.

"Why on Earth did you turn her into a Vampire?" Sir Integra asked as Alucard passed her.

"Why, indeed?" Alucard said. "For fun? For sport? Maybe it was just a whim … maybe. But that doesn't sound like me. Perhaps after years spent with humans, you've finally rubbed off on me. I might be developing a sense of whimsy." He began to walk again. "Let's go, Police Girl. Don't dawdle."

"Yes, sir!" Seras said obediently, but happily. "Bye, Percy." She got up and walked out after her master. "But, you see, sir, my name's not Police Girl, sir. It's Seras Victoria."

"Enough!" Alucard said. "You coward. You are a police girl, Police Girl will do."

Seras sighed. "You're mean," she said, but Alucard ignored her and kept walking. She caught onto this and quickly hurried after him.

"That's quite a thing for him to say," Sir Integra said. "Just what I'd expect … from a King of Vampires … or a _Count._ "

"He seems to be softening up a little," Percival said, walking up beside her. "Not much, obviously. He's been alive too long for that. But he's certainly being a lot nicer these days."

"I doubt it," Sir Integra said.

"So do I, that's the funny thing. Still, at least I've got someone to work with who isn't a complete sociopath. He was starting to drive me insane."

"Your job is to kill Vampires, not enjoy yourself."

"… I know that, Sir Integra. Believe me, I know that. Just … thank you for letting Alucard keep her around. She's pleasant company given our line of work, and it's much more refreshing than just not being spoken to."

Sir Integra said nothing. Eventually Percival left, and when that happened so did she.

 **~Hellsing's Supernatural Soldiers~**

 **That was the first encounter we had with Iscariot, but it certainly wasn't the last.** **And Alexander Anderson wasn't done with us, either, but that's a story for another time.**

 **Iscariot now knew of my existence. It was never any secret that Alucard was a part of Hellsing, but the fact that I, the host of the Darkness, was in league with Hellsing was something that Sir Integra had made sure was tightly under wraps. But now they knew, and that would have some serious consequences. The Angelus … the thought of that thing made the Darkness nervous, and I had learned that anything that could make the Darkness nervous was bad news. Very bad news.**

 **My friendship with Seras was growing by the day. It wasn't only here, even I hadn't spoken to the human workers at Hellsing all that much. It was because of the Serpent Heads, you see; they tended to unnerve a lot of people. Not that I blamed them. But I spoke to Seras every night, whether we had a job to do or not, and I … well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything towards her. I didn't make a move, though, it all seemed a little too quick. Plus, she was already coping with being a new Vampire, and the stress of what had happened with Anderson, knowing that we had someone that powerful as an enemy … I think trying to make a move on her would have been too much.**

 **…** **And considering her clear discomfort at seeing the Serpent Heads, I just didn't think she'd be all that interested.**

 **But that didn't matter. What did matter was that Sir Integra had called a Round Table conference. It was time to bring these Vampire attacks to the attention of the other protectors of England.** **We didn't realise it at the time, but … that was exactly what they wanted.**

* * *

 **And there we go! Percival had his first fight scene, and his attraction towards Seras is becoming genuine emotion. And I know that one short scene in Sir Integra's helicopter was pointless, but it amused me so I put it in. We had a brief appearance by our main antagonist, and we've had a mention of the Angelus ... the shit hits the fan from here, my friends, and those of you who know the series know just how much.**

 **And one last merry Christmas to you!**

 **Next Chapter: The Valentine Brothers**


End file.
